1. Field
The present invention relates to architectures and designs of digital systems. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention pertains to an electronic signal conversion system that utilizes a noise injection system in order to maintain or increase signal resolution and increase the dynamic range. The present invention also offers a more time-efficient conversion as well as a more cost-effective conversion method.
2. Prior Art
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee5,077,5621991 Dec. 31Chang et al.5,630,2211997 May 13Birleson6,049,2512000 Mar. 11Meyer6,526,139Bl2003 Feb. 25Rousell et